


Holding On To You

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [67]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 5





	Holding On To You

He was where you belonged.

His eyes that felt like water when you drown in them, such a brilliant blue that rivalled the waters of Galdin Quay. How they would shine whenever he was excited, or how they would sparkle when he was happy.

The freckles that covered his cheeks and nose, the freckles that would cascade down his shoulders and back. How they would grow darker every summer; grow darker and more plentiful.

His voice, always so gentle when he spoke, yet still retaining a well-hidden edge. How he had used his voice to comfort you, to make you smile, to stay your tears.

How his body felt against yours, whether it had been midnight or seven in the morning.

You held onto your memories of Prompto as you ran, away from the only home you had ever known. Away from everything you knew, everything you held dear.

And when you saw him again, you realized.

Realized how much his arms felt like **home** **_._ **


End file.
